


weekly cursed fanfic

by Depressed_Sage



Category: My Hero Academia
Genre: Confession, Death, Fighting, M/M, idk - Freeform, kill me, kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:14:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27565825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Depressed_Sage/pseuds/Depressed_Sage
Summary: oh god help me i need a therapist
Relationships: bakuneta - Relationship
Kudos: 9





	weekly cursed fanfic

3 knocks - forbidden love 

Mineta Forgot how he ended up here. Admits a Battle field, his scalp burning and bleeding horribly while his vision slowly started to blacken. He was cold, So cold. His body ached, his bones felt like stone as he slowly slumped towards the floor. His hero costume was ripped to pieces, he could feel his body go slack against the concrete floor. Where was he? Why was he so hurt so horrifically? Was he training? He doesn't remember. The last thing he saw before his vision disappeared was faint explosions and a familiar looking classmate.

So may say...

A crush.

============

beep...Beep...Beep...Beep...

At least he was awake. He enjoyed the feeling of not feeling pain as he woke up. Cracking his neck as his eyes opened to see the familiar space that was the Ua Recovery Room. He still looked around though. Looking next to him to see Bakugo sleeping next to him.  
'Bakugo? The Great Bakugo katsuki? Why would he be here? Pity Probably.' He sighed out loud. Reaching his hand to Bakugo's hair, patting him twice. 'He doesn't need to pity him. He's just the closeted gay of the class.' "B-Bakugo?" F U C K. he stuttered. He's such a loser.  
He watched a Bakugo slowly leaned up slowly. His normally furrowed where calm and relaxed. His ruby orbs slowly opened and looked Mineta. He swore that he saw a small smiled on his face. "Your okay. That's Good to see," He stood up. Untucking his shirt like the rebel he is.  
"W-w-why are you here Bakugo?" He asked. Sitting up a little more. Trying to make his 4 inch body seem more.  
"Dumbass." He leaned down to Mineta. Putting a hand onto his head. Their faces inches away. "You got fucked up mid battle. So I brought you here. Plus shittyhair was ill so I had to come here." Bakugo pulled away. Shrugging. 'Oh god.' Mineta though. 'We were so close' He hid his blush behind his hands. "So what's wrong with Kirishima?" He asked.

Bakugo hesitated before snarling and slouching back in his chair. "I don't fucking know. He was fine one second and the next he started coughing up blood or some shit." He looked away from Mineta. Forgetting about his bouncing leg. "He's fucking Passed out right now and I got bored of waiting for him, So I came talk to you." He explained. Rolling his eyes.

Mineta tilted his head. "He's your best friend right? It sounds a bit scary for him to be hurt like that." Mineta looked down at his sheets. 

Bakugo smiled a little more. Before laughing a little. "Thinking about others even when your hurt. Sounds heroic." he mumbled, before standing up. "I don't care about what our other class mates say." Bakugo looked at him, He seemed to gaze straight into Minetas being. "You'd Make a great fucking hero." 

Oh...

oh wow...

So this is love?

===============

It happened so suddenly, it was almost dream like. Bakugo knocking on his door. Sniffles already being heard through the large strong oaken door. 

It was just past midnight. Mineta was studying for a test they had the next day before he heard it. Three strong knocks on his door.

He didn't expect anyone to visit his room. But g o d, When he realised who was at the door he almost screamed with glee.

He opened the door to see the figure of Bakugo. Wearing baggy Joggers and a loose tank top. He was hunched over tears stained his cheeks.

"bakugo?" Mineta took a step back before bakugo crumpled to his knees. "I'm not supposed to tell anyone 'cuz of Uas image or some shit" Bakugo said, his voice wobbling. "Kirishima...He..." Bakugo forced his eyes shut and turned his head towards the floor. he breathed out a quiet. "fuckk." Before mMineta Hugged him. Bakugo enjoyed he warm embrace the other gave him. A soft Comforting move.  
"I'm sorry Bakugo." Mineta whispered into the other.  
"I dont care. This made me fucking realise something Mineta." He looked up at mineta. " I need you to survive. When i got the news i couldnt think of anyting else but to hug your and lie in your fucking comfort. You probably not even gay or some shit but-

mineta caught him mid sentence with a kiss.

"me gay 4 u bby"

and yayyy

kirishima fucking perished but bakugo and mineta made out

e n d m e


End file.
